You bastard, I'm a cat
by emoequalsnemo
Summary: Harry is turned into a cat by the devious George and Fred! But what happens when a certain Malfoy finds him?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter, cause if I did, Harry would totally be Draco's, not Ginny's. And I wouldn't be writing on THIS web. No offense. And this takes place on Hmmm........ SIXTH YEAR!!!!! Anyways, please lend me suggestions please.**

**Summary: Harry is a test subject to Fred's and George's new prank capsule, but it turns out that he is turned into a kitten, and when a certain blonde haired boy finds him, all hell breaks loose.**

**HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM**

"Well, bye Harry!" Hermione said and she grabbed Ron's hand and began to walk off. Yep, that was Hermione for you. Well, anyways, Ron and Hermione were leaving Harry with Fred and George at their shop. They needed their 'Alone' Time. He smirked at the thought.

"Hey Harry!" Fred said in his persuasive buisness voice, which meantit was going to end bad on Harry's part. "What." Harry said with all eyes on the door in case he needed to run like bloody hell. "Test our new prank will you." Geaorge said smiling.

"What am I taking?" Harry asked, unsure if he should be cautious that he was testing their new creation, or just plain out scared, so he chose a bit of both. "Aww, Harry." Fred smiled. "Don't you trust us?" George finished. "No, I don't." Harry replied simply. George and Fred glanced at each other, and turned to Harry. "Smart boy." They said in unison.

Harry sighed and he took the capsule. "Now Golden Boy." George said. "Be brave and try this." He said and he gave it to him. Harry sighed, and he ate it. And soon began to regret it. He felt pain sear through his stomach, and he fell to the floor, in pain. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw claws, and a paw where his hand was supposed to be.

"_What have you done!?"_ Harry questioned and he ran to a mirror. He was a bloody _CAT_!!! "Sorry Harry." George said. "We kind of can't hear you." Fred finished. Harry looked at himself. And he sighed. He was a full black cat and had his glasses on his face. He even had his gold and scarlet scarf around his neck. He even had a little pink mark, that made the shape of his scar. Basically, he was an adorable kitten.

"But isn't he ADORABLE Fred?" George snickered and Harry clawed his leg, and George yelped. "Hey!" George said. "That wasn't nice." Fred smirked, and Harry gave up and ran away.

"Shouldn't we go catch him? He could get caught or something." George asked, and Fred shook his head. "This could be fun." He said smiling. His humor had somehow become evil-ish, and George adored it, because it always made him laugh.

**HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM**

Draco Malfoy was walking through Hogsmeade with Pansy, and Blaise, followed by his "bodyguards" Crabbe and Goyle. "Go on." Malfoy said smirking. "I need to get a few chocolates for my Mum." He said. The others nodded and they walked away.

He kept walking, until he heard some rustling in the bushes and he glared at it. He stepped toward it and sighed. _Just like a stupid muggle movie, they hear something creepy, and they go towards it. How stu-!_ His thought was cut off. He was tackled by a small kitten that, looked like Potter in a weird way.

"Hey there." Draco said, letting his 'Superior Malfoy' Facade drop, since it was a cat, and no one was around. He picked it up, and Harry tried to pull away, but his feline mind made him give in, as Malfoy scratched behind his ear. "People must have hurt you, making that scar so you would look like Potter." He said and Harry hissed. Draco set him down. And Harry took his paw finger, and pushed up his glasses, and he hissed again. "_POTTER!?!_" This was hilarious, to Draco anyways.

Harry hissed again, and he sighed as Malfoy kept laughing. "You know what." Malfoy said. "I am happier, I wont have to see you anymore at hogwarts, so goodbye golden boy." He said and Harry jumped, he got into front of Draco and whined. Draco smirked and ignored it. Until Harry jumped on his back, his claws out, and he was sticking to Draco's shirt. Draco gasped. "Okay! Okay! Get off of me Potter. I take you to hogwarts." He said. And Harry smirked, well, tried, he was a cat.

Harry quickly followed Draco, cursng the whole way. _Stupid ass, shit, what the bloody hell is wrong with me, I could've waited for Hermione and Ron! _He thought, but shrugged it off. Oh well. Draco picked him up and hid him in his robe pocket, he was small enough to fit in it. Harry guessed it was because he couldn't Ruin his 'Malfoy image' fall because of a kitten.

One they reached Malfoy's room, since he was a perfect, he had his own, lucky. Harry jumped out and went under the bed, Draco raised his delicate eyebrow. "Aww, Potter, are you scared?" He teased, you could hear a hiss from under the bed. Draco laughed.

Harry sighed, this was not going to be easy...... (Help me!!! To be continued.)


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIRING: DM/HP PP/RW HG/BZ AND SS/SB, not all of the pairings will show up in this one, but will in time. Yep, Sirius DOESN'T die.**

**NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter, so please, do not sue. It was all J.K Rowling's great idea. Thank you guys!! I really Appriciete you all cheering me on to , I need help, I don't know what to nema Harry when others will see him. I don't wan't him to be ONLY Draco's little secret.**

**Summary: Harry is a test subject to Fred's and George's new prank capsule, but it turns out that he is turned into a kitten, and when a certain blonde haired boy finds him, all hell breaks loose+++++++++++++++++**

Harry yawned, he was on his bed and he looked around. "What a strange, dream, I thought I was a cat and Malfoy took me to his- AHHHHH!!" Harry screamed, or meowed and hissed really. He fell off the bed, and he realized, this wasn't his dorm, it was the dorm of Draco Malfoy's "I'm still a cat." He whined. Draco yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes in a child-like manner that would've made Harry smile and hug the crap out of him, if there werent for two reasons;

1) He was a cat

2) This was Malfoy he was talking about!

Malfoy glared at the cat form of Harry through his hands. "Shut the bloody hell up Potter, I am trying to sleep." Harry just glared and jumped up on the bed again, and he was about to claw him, until he felt a hand scratch the back of his ear, Harry couldn't help but purr, and lean his head down where he was petting. "Thats a good Potter." Draco smirked. And Harry swiped a his hand, and pushed his glassed up with his paw.

Harry was surprised as he heard a door knock, and he fell back on the hard wooden floor. Draco had to stifle a laugh, as he saw Harry fall back, because the people outside the door would either think he was crazy, or think some one in here. And the Slytherin prince would not be thought crazy.

"Draco!" A high pitched voice called, that Draco knew at the momment it was Pansy (I am not a Pansy hater, I actually kind of like her, so she will not be a little prissy bitch like some make her, I don't know why people do that) Draco rolled his eyes at his best friend. He smirked as he saw Harry run under a chair, with short legs so he couldn't be seen as he heard her.

"Yo! Draco!" Was the voice of his other friend, Blaise. He hurried to the door and he opened it. "Yeah?" He asked cooly, and Pansy alughed. "You don't need your Malfoy posture when your with us." She said, and Draco relaxed. He sat down on the chair Harry was under.

"Anyways, we needed to know if you have seen Potter lately." Blaise said, Harry listened carefully. "The other two of the 'Golden Trio' have been looking for him, and the Weasley and and the Weasliett are trying to blame all of us Slytherins." Pansy continued. Draco rolled his eyes. "Stupid Griffindyors, don't they even know we didn't even TOUCH their Golden Boy, dear old Potty." He smirked, and Pansy and Blaise howled with laughter. Harry hissed quietly and clawed through the bottom of the chair, getting Draco right in the butt. He smirked, or again, tried to, in satisfaction as he heard Draco yelp in pain and stand up.

"Draco?" Pansy questioned. "Whats up with you?" Blaise smirked and Draco thought for a mommant, and only one thing came to his mind that they havent heard before, from that old Muggle movie _The Sound of Music. "_Uh... Rheumatism." He said with a nervous laugh. Blaise shrugged, but thought. "Hey, don't only old people get-" "Well, good talk, keep me informed about Potty's disapearence." Draco cut him off, pushing him and Pansy out of the room. " But Draco-" Pansy started, and she lisfted a finger, while she stood outside Draco's door, but too late, he had already shut it. Pansy sighed. "Well." She said. "That was interesting." Blaise nodded and they both walked away, both wondering what was up with Draco.

"POTTER!!! _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!_" Draco yelled diving under the chair and knocked it down. Harry was just in time to dodge his hands and he smiled lightly, licked his paw and rubbed his ear, taunting Malfoy with a look to say 'Come and get me', but to top it all off, he tilted his head to the side, and stuck out his tongue. That did it. Draco jumped again, and Harry basically had to fly out of the way. Knocking over lamps, chairs, a sofa, and even his book shelf.

In the end, Harry was triumphantly sitting on the bed, and he wasn't paying attention, until Draco grabbed him from behind and picked himup. Harry started hissing and stuggling to get away from Draco. Draco smirked and he set him down, and put a pot on top of him. He started putting a few other pots on top of THAT pot. Just so he couldn't get out.

"Stay there for a little." He smiled and he sighed. With a flick of his wand, he cleaned his room "Reparo." He said, and it fixed everything that was broken in the room.

Harry hissed, he was going to get Draco, ohhh yes, Draco Malfoy was going to pay. So he waited. Until finally, Draco came back with some tuna, and set it down for Harry, who jumped and began to eat it. He purred as Draco petted him behind the ear, oka, maybe not now, But later yes! Right now he will enjoy his tuna.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Thank you all!!!!! You all are super supportive! Well, I don't own HP so, yep...**

**SUMMARY: Harry is a test subject to Fred and George's new prank capsule, but it turns out that he is turned into a kitten, and when a certain blonde haired boy finds him, all hell breaks loose.**

**DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP**

Later, after the fight, Draco was laying on his stomach on his bed, and he was reading his advanced potions book for his project. Harry, being a lazy cat, jumped up and sat down on his back, Draco allowed this for at least an hour, until he sat up and Harry fell back, and he hissed, which basical;ly said.; 'Hey!!! I was taking a cat nap!!'

Draco laughed and he tugged on Harry's tail and he smirked in satisfaction as he heard Harry yelp and pull away. Harry ga\ve a dangerous hiss and he hid under the bed, and he wanted to cry, he was in a lot of pain. His eyes falshed red with hatred, and he jumped on the bed one last time, and swiped at Draco's face, leaving four lines of blood where he had sctratched his left cheek.

Draco looked at him for a momment and he hit Harry away and Harry went back under the bed. Draco fumed. _STUPID ASS POTTER!!!!_ He thought _WHY DID HE BLOODY HELL HAVE TO SCTRATCH ME??!!!_ He thought of him pulling his tail _Oh. WELL, WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING A BIGGER MAN!!?? WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING A GOLDEN BOY!!!??? _He sighed, and he fell asleep, dreaming good dreams of 100 ways to murder Harry Potter.

**DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP**

In the morning, Draco hurried into his robes and he grabbed his book and ran out of the room, he is late, even though he woke up hours ago, he spent it on his hair and face, sad right. Anyways, Harry smirked as he left, and he started to push a chair to the door, after thirty minutes of pushing (Sounds like having a baby lol) the chair, he got it to the door, and he jumped on the knob, and he twisted it, getting it open, he smiled. "See ya Malflunk." He meowed and walked out.

**DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP**

Wandering around for a bit, he saw people in the great hall, saying it was lunch and a break. "Well, well, look what we have here." A voice said, Harry looked back, and they say none other than Blaise Zabini. "Aww." He snicked a bit. "Its cute, but it looks a lot like our Griffindyor golden boy." So he picked it up, and Harry tried to get away, but Blaise wouldn't let go.

"Maybe we can pretend you ARE the Golden boy." He smirked. Harry's eyes widened, Oh no.

**DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP**

Draco sighed as he went to his dorm quickly, he needed to feed Harry, and he wanted to *Gulp* apologise but he saw his dorm, and he looked around suspiciously; the door was opened. "Potter?" He said quietly, and cautiously walking in. "Hey Potter?" He said, he didn't hear anything, so he started looking, but after minutes, everything was pushed upside down. "POTTER?!" He said, and he sighed, He heard laughing and yells and he walked outside.

"Get his tail!" Blaise yelled and he laughed and grabbed Harry's tail, Harry yelped and he tried to run, but couldn't make it, he ran into legs, it was Draco's! He whimpered as he saw the evil glint in Draco's eyes, but realized, it wasn't for him, it was for the other slytherins. "What are we, first years?!" He hissed, picking him up. "For the sake of Salazar Slytherin! Stop being gits to a poor cat!" He said and walked to his dorm, the beaten up Harry/cat in his arms, leaving a bunch of dumbfounded Slythering boys behind.

**DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP**

Harry smiled lightly and licked Draco while they were in his dorm, Draco held him close, and he used a potion to help him, and Harry fell asleep, and a single tear fell on the cats hair. "Stupid Potter." Malfoy mumbled and he fell asleep, the small kitten in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Thank you all!!!!! You all are super supportive! Well, I don't own HP so, yep...**

**SUMMARY: Harry is a test subject to Fred and George's new prank capsule, but it turns out that he is turned into a kitten, and when a certain blonde haired boy finds him, all hell breaks loose.**

**DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP**

Draco woke up the next morning and he sighed, not in the mood to much for his hair rituals that he usually gives himself, so he just brushed it down, and he sat next to Harry, who was still fast asleep. "Hey Potter." He said poking him. But a bit more gently than usually, since Harry would still be in a bit of pain. Why did he even care? When did he even begin to care? Why was he questioning himself? Maybe he was going crazy, but now isn't the time to think about it.

Harry meowed lightly, and sat up looking at Draco with a curious look the also meant, _I was asleep, so why did you have to wake me?_ Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, go and get yourself your cloak type thing." Draco said smirking. "you'll need it to start going to classes, unless you want to totally fail." he said smirking.

Harry thought about it, he was really missing class huh, and he still had to think of his NEWTs huh. Harry sighed and he glanced around the dark green and silver room, he stretched and meowed and nodded for his answer, which Draco took as an okay. "Okay, so after classes today, come back here with the cloak and tomarrow you could start coming to classes with me." He said, Harry smiled, Draco opened the door and he quickly ran out, and quietly ran to the griffindyor tower and he heard yells coming towards it. It sounded like Hermoine and Ron. "Ron, you pompus idiot! You don't even care that Harry, your best friend, is gone!" She yelled. They came into view and he hid as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "Hermoine, you are over reacting! But I would expect it since you have always fancied Harry behind my back!" Hermoine slapped him. "Ron! You are unbelievable! Its over!" She said and she ran inside crying, Ron held his cheek nand followed, muttering to himself.

Harry hurried and followed in. He went to the boys dorm, trying not to be seen by the shocked Ron, who still had not gotten over the slap he had gotten from Hermoine.

Hegot to the boys dorm without being seen and he saw letters and his cloak and he jumped on his bed to check it out. All of them were from Sirius! He opened one with his claw on his first finger, or paw and he smiled. He saw a letter from him and he frowned a bit;

_Dear Harry,_

_How nhave you been? Have you been to the Shreiking Shack lately? I bet we could go there and meet if you want. How has Snape been, has he been giving you trouble? I wouldn't put it past him is he did? Well, I think thats all for now, and everything, send Dumbledore my wave hello,_

_Snuffles_

Harry cocked his head to the side. Why had Sirius been asking about Snape? He looked through recent ones, and they all have one word in the, _SNAPE_. He sighed, and he went to the last one and he opened it, but when he was touching it, he felt a pain sear through his stomach, and saw a flashback of Sirius and Snape.

**DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP**

_(FLASH BACK)_

_Sirius ran through the Hogwarts hallways and he saw the Potions room, so he entered, he saw one man in there, and he hugged that man from behind. The man that the younger version of Sirius Black was hugging; was the younger, and supposedly his mortal enemy; Severus Snape._

_Severus turned and he sighed. "What Sirius?" He asked sighing. "I told you I was going to be in the potion's classroom to let you know so you don't tear down the school." He said. Sirius grinned and he pouted. "But I wanted to see you." He said and Severus sighed, he hugged Sirius lightly and let go._

_Sirius didn't want it to end at that, so he pulled Severus in a deep kiss. Severus gasped at the taller man and he glared. "I told you not to do that while I am not prepared." He said, and Sirius grinned and he around, and he cast a locking charm, just in case, because they DID keep their relationship a secret. "Are you ready now" He asked and Severus sighed, and Sirius pulled to his chest, and into a kiss. After a momment they broke apart and Severus turned around to continue his project, and Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist. Severus sighed and he leaned his head against Sirius' chest. "I'm not going to be able to work, am I?" He smiled, Sirius shook his head. "Nope." He grinned._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

**DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP**

Harry gasped, Sirius was in lov with Severus Snape!! Harry smiled, he would help them, since Sirius was SUPPOSEDLY dead, Snape would have to realize he really wasn't. So he grabbed everything, all the letters in his muth, and the cloack over him, and he hurried away. He saw Neville leave the tower and he followed, he covieniently found Draco and he followed, and flew on the floor when Draco opened it, and sighed, but his very short peace was rudely interuppeted when Draco accidently stepped on Harry's tail. He screetched and he jumped on the bed, and he hissed.

Draco laughed nervously. "Oh, your back." He said and he sighed. "sorry." He said and sat down, Harry rolled his eyes and he sat on Draco's lap, and fell asleep, smiling, thinking about what his life would be like, if Sirius hadn't been framed for killing his parents.

**DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP**

**(I actually really liked this chapter, because it allowed my other stories to take fold, so expect the other, 'You Bastards' soon! Ciao for Now!,**

**Nemo**


	5. Chapter 5

I have a problem, a road block if you will. I need to have ideas. If you were nice enough to get me to write. Or give me some encouraging or flaming messages, that would really help,

Ciao for now, Nemo


	6. Chapter 6

((Hey guys. Unfortunatly. I am moving accounts. This one is being dicontinued. I am moving it to my account to FMAOHSHCSC. I will be sharing it with my friend Dara. But I will be continuing my story!!

~Formerly known as Nemo))


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Emoequalsnameo here! And well, I moved the story to this account:

.net/s/5906300/1/You_Bastard_Im_a_cat

And unless I get atleast five reviews, there will be no more Chapters, And by the way, I am rewriting them, with more depth, and better understanding. SO PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS NEW ACCOUNT!


End file.
